The Smash Brothers
by Phantom High
Summary: With Sm4sh on the horizon, why don't we take a look into the Smashers as they try to live their lives out?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super SMash Bros series. This intellectual property belongs to Nintendo.**

**Welcome to Smash Shots. This is based off from my other fic "The King of Smash". Insert shameless plug in of reading that fic.**

Robin is sleeping peacefully in his new room as he is dreaming of his wife. Never have he slept on a more comfortable bed. He might consider sleeping in for the first time in a long time.

However, he will soon be rudely awaken...all because he forgot to close the door.

Captain Falcon, who is also called 'Jay', runs towards to Robin's room at Mach 3, excited to get the day started. He knees into Marth's door, with the King putting on his cape.

"Top of the morning Marth!" bellowed Falcon as he dashes off to Lucina's room.

Falcon knees into Lucina's room as she is abruptly awoken by the crashing sound of her door breaking down. On instinct, she grabs her sword and threaten to kill her assailant...in her night gown.

Falcon, either being very brave or being very oblivious, shouts "Top of the morning Lucina!"

Lucina, now more awake, puts her sword down and apologizes to Falcon. She tells him that she will come out once she is done changing into her clothes.

Falcon resumes dashing towards to the final room. Robin's room. The bounty hunter comes at a stop when he realizes that Robin's door is open. He does not know what to do. He COULD try to close the door down, and then knee it. But, he thought to himself, what if he gets woken up by the door closing?

He could try to knee onto his bed, but what if the bed brakes?

He COULD try shouting to Robin's ear, but what if it wakes up the neighbors?

With all these options out, Falcon does the most sensible thing he could possibly have done.

He scoots back, readies himself into a running stance, quickly dashes toward the sleeping tactician, and…

Uses his D-air attack on top of Robin's stomach.

The tactician feels an insurmountable amount of pain as he is wakes up as retaliation of being stomped on. He can feel the air leaving his lungs as Falcon jumps off from his stomach, and lands perfectly on top of his stack of books.

Robin holds his stomach in pain as he looks at Falcon incredulously. He grits his teeth as a way to calm himself down. As politely as he could, Robin asks "What...in the name of Naga did you do that?"

"Trying to wake you up." replied Falcon so simply.

"Couldn't you just...shout into my ear or something?"

"Nah that'll be rude." Falcon soon dashes, but not without saying "Well top of the morning to you too Robin!" Falcon leaves Robin's room, but not without saying hello to Marth.

Marth takes one look at the tactician, and gives him his sympathies. "Should've closed the door. Jay would only knock it down. Its practically a rule unless you want to get stomped."

Robin can only groan as he wonders what he got himself into.

**This was a small gag from the first fic. I just like the idea of Captain Falcon kneeing doorways. Can you just picture that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Shulk's Arrival**

"...This must be the place." said a young blond haired man. He is carrying a large duffel bag, and strapped on his back is a red blade.

Today, thought Shulk, wielder of the Monado, is the day he is one of those 'Smashers'.

He knew the dormitory campus will be big, but it feels like a small town instead. One that he feels can get lost.

"According to this, I should report to 'Master Hand' at the main office. Now where is it?" Shulk heads to what looks like the main building. From a distance, he can hear someone screaming "MY BACK!"

This does not give him any confidence. Still he ventures forth.

Inside, the reception room looks...pretty ordinary. The sofa looks as though it has seen better days, the wood counter looks a bit worn, and the carpet seems to be recently cleaned.

It is perfectly normal, minus someone handling any visitors.

Just then, an enormous brown ape crashes through the ceiling with a wooden bazooka as it is chased by an orange winged dragon with the tip of its tail on fire.

...This is certainly not the strangest thing he has seen.

[GOOD AFTERNOON, NEWCOMER] said a robotic voice behind Shulk. Shulk, on instinct, pulls out the Monado and activates its blue saber, only to see a simplistic white and blocky robot with red arms and what looks like it has a flat base. [I AM ROB: ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY. HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU?]

Shulk dares not lower the Monado down. His brain is telling him that this ROB is friendly and means no harm, but instinct is shouting at him to not lower his weapon down. ROB is just staring at Shulk, not knowing the sword will make him scrap metal. The staredown lasts for maybe a minute.

"Yeesh, what is with all that tension?" Shulk glances behind him to see a bipedal, blue falcon wearing some sort of pilot clothing shaking his head. The falcon sighs as he says, "Dude...put your...sword….beam saber...weapon down. ROB is just being friendly."

[AFFIRMATIVE.]

"...Even if he is a little annoying." Falco shakes his head once more. "Can't say I recognized you though."

"My apologies. My name is Shulk, and I was invited to join in this tournament."

"Heh...fancy meeting you here. Name's Falco, one of the vets of this place." Falco smirks as he asks ROB if he can grab some drinks.

[NEGATIVE. GET YOUR OWN YOU LAZY BUM.] With that, ROB hovers away.

Shulk was about to comment on how much of a smart mouth this ROB is, but could not find the words to do so. Falco laughs a little.

"Yup...definitely a newcomer. Not used to guys like me and ROB?"

"Er...I am somewhat familiar with ROB...but...you see…" Shulk is trying to find the words once more without giving out too much info "Lets just say something similar to him ...destroyed my home."

Falco rolls his eyes, but understands. "Yeah I know how you feel. But you gotta remember...ROB is totally different from whatever destroyed your homeland."

Shulk nods in agreement, but is frustrated that instinct took the better part of him.

"...Come on man, I'll show you around." offered Falco "Someone needs to show you the weirdness of this place."

**With that, Chpater 2 is down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bowser Jr.**

**This and the next chapter will be the end of the introductory chapters. I want to introduce the characters before we head dive into the one-shots.**

The King of the Koopas, Bowser, exits out of the room as he straightens his back out. Said room was the Exercise Room, with the Wii Fit Trainer waving her hand to say goodbye and they will meet again for tomorrow.

In all honesty, he never felt more healthy in his life. Then again he has been bust the past 5 years or so. Between kidnapping the princess, fighting the Mario Bros., teaching Jr the Koopa ways, and all the wonderful stuff of being a parent, Bowser seriously considered dropping out of the tournament.

He probably should write back, telling the Koopalings that he is due for a vis-

"Hey Papa! Watch out!"

Bowser turns around to see a speeding Koopa Klown heading towards him. Inside is the 'head' of the Koopalings himself. Bowser, with his newfound strength and balance, stops the Klown in its tracks as he is push across the hallway.

Sadly the Klown is stuck on gas…

…

"Are you serious?" asked Falco to one of his closer friends, the green plumber Luigi "Marth is ACTUALLY going to enter the next tournament?!"

"I was surprised as you are Falco." said Luigi as he looks over the bracket "But yeah, it looks like the King wants to try one more time. Should I get a spot at EV-" At that moment, the plumber and pilot found themselves being thrusted by the spikes of the Koopa King as he tries to stop his son's vehicle.

"WAH! Bowser! What's going on!?" shouted Luigi as they zoomed past Palutena's Spa Room.

"Hi Papa!" Bowser Jr. pops his head from the cockpit.

"Junior! Can't you stop this death trap?!" asked Bowser as he, Luigi,and Falco try to stop it while they crash into several walls like an old cartoon.

"I can't! The gas pedal is stuck!" cried Jr. as he is desperately looking for a way to shut it down.

"Are you saying this thing does not have any brakes?!" cried Falco as the rubber of his shoes are burnt off.

Jr thinks about for a moment as he slams onto the emergency brakes. The difference between the acceleration and deceleration were so great and sudden, that Bowser, Luigi, and Falco's legs were on fire. It is a good thing they are close to the Lake Rage.

After cooling off their oh so hot feet, Bowser comes over to his son, acting all menacingly as he possibly could. Which is...actually terrifying considering he has been working out.

"Hey pops, how are you?" asked Jr, completely oblivious as his dad's terrifying aura.

Bowser hugs his son as he ruffles his hair. "Pretty well son. Your old man is more fit than ever before!" To demonstrate, he tosses Jr up to the air several times in a row. He catches him as he asks, "So what brings you here? I thought Aunt Kamek and Kammy were looking after you and the others."

"Yeah they did! But I got this!" Jr pulls out a letter with the Smash Seal on it. The only people who get this are…

"Wow Jr, you actually made it to Smash?" asked Luigi as he is letting his socks dry. "I have to say, I am impressed."

"Thanks Uncle Luigi! Now I can finally fight Mario one on one!"

Bowser laughs heartily as he pats his son on the back.

"That's great kiddo. You make the Koopa line proud! But first, we should probably get back to the dorms."

**Smash for 3DS is out...and I still don't have it...or any 3DS games for that matter.**

**One more intro and that will be Duck Hunt Dog. Also it may be presumptuous for me, but can someone make a cover image for the fanfic? PM me if you want to do it.**


End file.
